Currently, automatic tire repair agents on sale in the market can normally provide preventative functions, including tire repairing and leakage proof. But for a general spray-type tire repair agent, a spray nozzle of a tire repair sprayer can is connected to a gas filling nozzle configured on the tire. When the sprayer is pressed, the tire repair agent can be added into the tire. In operation process, human fingers are required to press the sprayer to make it work. Due to insufficient strength of human fingers in the pressing process, tire repair agents blew into the tire are not enough. In that way, effective tire repairing cannot be obtained. What's more, the sprayer cannot operate when placed in a reversed direction. That is, if the gas filling nozzle is not fitted with the sprayer as normally placed, the tire repairing cannot be achieved.